Call Of Duty - Exo Zombies: Valentine's
by Kwarduk
Summary: A Valentine's story featuring the Security guard and the IT technician, as they find something to do in the resort during the day of love and passion, Lemons on the second chapter, Little Plot.
1. Chapter 1

well, I just want to wish everyone a happy valentines day today, and as my contribution, ill be doing this piece with Decker and Lilith, in my opinion the most underrated couple in this game franchise, enjoy.

p.s. this is split into two chapters, the second is a rather sour lemon, so you have been warned.

* * *

It was night time at the resort, a special night to add to that, since it was the day of love bringing, valentine's day, a day when couples come together to show their passion for each other, an in this resort there was just one such couple, formed from a few days of killing undead hordes.

Decker was waiting in one of the restaurants of the resort, he had earlier ditched his security uniform for a more smart black suit with a white shirt underneath, with black trousers covering his legs, but still wearing his old Atlas cap on his head, he continued to sit at one of the tables with two ready meals he had found and prepared earlier, along with a candle and a rose he found, and was waiting for his partner to arrive from where she was getting dressed and ready, he began to think she had been taken by a few undead, and that though started to worry him deeply, but in the end, he heard the creek of the door open and the figure he was waiting for was now in front of him.

Lilith was right there in front of him, wearing what could be described as a black, tube top style dress, the top lacking any straps and only being held up by her bosom, the dress which was made of a soft felt material went down to her thighs, with bare legs going down into her tall, black boots she normally wore, along with the makeup on her face Decker was mesmerised by her radiant beauty, "your looking gorgeous" he complimented her, "thanks for that Decker" she replied as she walked over to her seat opposite to him, with her own plate and cutlery, she then looked at the plastic tub which was on top of her plate which contained her food, "a ready meal?" she questioned her partner, Decker scratched the back of his head, "well that's all I could find in this place, I guess in a zombie situation beggars can't be choosers right?" he replied, Lilith hummed in understanding and then noticed between them the rose which was in a small vase, she picked the rose out and held it in her hand, and looked at it with close eyes, "you like roses?" Decker asked in curiosity, "yeah, they're my favourite flower, so beautiful yet so rough at the same time, the sort of plant which looks like it's very soft and radiant, but also has a rough and hard side which would make anyone think twice of trampling on them" she explained, "just like you?" Decker noticed the connection between the plant and the woman sitting in front of him, "exactly, I just wish I had an army of these" Lilith confirmed and then mentioned, "a rose army? an army of people who are beautiful and tough?" Decker asked, "hmm, something like that" Lilith finished, she then put the rose back in the vase and proceeded to tear the plastic off the black tub on her plate, Decker did the same and the two grabbed their cutlery and proceeded to dine.

"Well even for something off the counter, it isn't half bad" Lilith praised with her mouth half full as she tucked into the chunks, Decker also was nodding his head in agreement as he was eating, he then swallowed his mouthful and stabbed his fork into a chunk and held it up to Lilith across the table, she saw this and giggled a bit, "come on, you know we have to do this" he reasoned, Lilith then also put a chunk on her fork and did the same, they both coordinated their head and hand movements until Decker got his piece in Lilith's mouth, however she missed her mark and ended up hitting and sliding her chunk on his cheek before it went in his mouth, the sudden look from Decker and the fail on her part caused her to suddenly burst out laughing, just as she saw a streak of sauce on Decker's cheek, she continued to cackle as he brought up a napkin and wiped his cheek clean, "I'll remember that" he blurted as Lilith finally calmed down, "ohh I'm sorry Decker, but that was just too funny" she chortled while wiping a slight tear from her eye, she finally calmed down after taking a few breaths, "so can we continued without making a mess?" Decker suggested, Lilith smiled as they both continued with their meal.

After the tubs were now void of food they were now sat there looking at each other, "you do have some nice eyes Lily" Decker praised, "you like them, they are so beautiful aren't they?" she twinkled them to him by blinking her eyelids a few time, "yeah, it's like I'm staring into an ocean of stars if you ask me" he continued to flirt, Lilith just loved what he was saying, but then she looked down in curiosity as he bent over to the side, "what you have there?" she asked him, but then he lifted up a bottle of red wine from under the table, Lilith looked at it curiously, "oh now you're trying to get us drunk now?" she joked, with him just pouring a glass for her, "just one glass, and that's a promise" he replied as he poured his glass, they both picked their glasses up and took a respected sip, "nice and soft on the way down, just as I like it" she approved, Decker just sat there and drank, "I don't know wines that much, I just know they taste of grapes" he admitted his lack of knowledge of the drink, "you just know it as a way to get drunk?" she guessed, with Decker just nodding in guilt, Lilith smiled back and the two continued to drink, after a minute their glasses were empty, putting them down Decker then stood up out of his chair, "well what do you want to do now?" he asked her, Lilith however just stood up and walked close to him, putting on of her hands on his hip and another on the back of his neck, slowly pulling him towards her, "I want you to kiss me Decker" she asked for quietly, which Decker then obliged to, moving his lips to her ruby ones, the sudden contact of their lips sparked a sense of euphoria in the two lovers, with Lilith then pushing it further by prying his lips open and then moving her tongue into his mouth, he then proceeded to do the same and the two had a tongue wrestling match in each other's mouths for the duration of the French kiss, with Decker grunting and Lilith moaning to the sensations they were feeling, after a few long seconds they both came apart, with Decker having a noticeable trace of Lilith's lipstick present of his mouth, which he rubbed off, "you are a good kisser Decker, you are very pleasant with your tongue as well" she praised, with him smirking in response, "thanks, now what do you want to do now?" he asked again, returning to the original question, "simple, let's go to one of the rooms of the hotel and relax shall we?" she suggested with a slight certain tone in her voice, "sure" Decker replied and after just putting something inside his suit, Lilith led him out of the restaurant by his hand and the two started walking.

Up to the room and a night of valentine bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, this is one sour lemon of a chapter coming up, (and the first Decker x Lilith Lemon to be featured on this website... unless someone beat me to it who i don't know of) anyways, if you don't like NSFW stuff then click off now, you have been warned.

* * *

After some walking across the resort they came to the appropriate door, Decker turned the handle and got access to the room, and him and his love were greeted with a clean hotel sweet, with a large king size bed and a bathroom through a door, "okay, this seems…" Decker began to say, but he was then cut off by Lilith then kissing him on the lips, with him returning it equally just like before, Lilith then broke away and rubbed his chest with a hand, "how about you get yourself comfy while I get ready" she suggested, Decker smiled in response and went over to the bed, while Lilith walked into the bathroom.

Lilith closed the door and then looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her pretty face and her body cladded in the black dress, she grabbed the dress from just below her arms and pushed it more down her body, showing off even more cleavage, she would admit she disliked these kinds of dresses as she was a person who didn't like showing off a lot of skin, but if it teased Decker, she would gladly take the sacrifice, she bent her right leg backwards and reached for the zipper of the back of her black boot and pulled it down, taking the entire thing off her foot along with the black sock which revealed her bare foot with red-painted toe nails, she repeated that action with her other foot, once she was rid of that article of clothing she decided with a dirty mind to rid herself of another, she pulled the bottom of her dress up slightly and pushed both her hands up between the surface of her legs and the inside of the dress, she reach for and started to pull down her panties until they reached her ankles, she kicked them aside and now felt more liberated as the air was now reaching her sex, "I think I'm ready now" she thought to herself admiring her handy work, she walked back door and pushed it open.

Decker witnessed Lilith walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed he was lying on, he sat there and watched as she went to the empty side of the bed and laid herself on it, with her turning her body to face his, he immediately noticed that her bosom was on show more and could help but fix his eyes on them, she giggled as he stared, "you like how my body looks now Decker?" she teased, with him then nodding his head in response, Lilith then however suddenly pulled herself up onto him so her body was now resting flatly against his, Decker wrapped his around her back, "you looked good in your IT outfit, but you look goddamn sexy in that dress" he purred while still teasing the black fabric, Lilith hummed, "and you too in that suit" she whispered as she was close to his face, she then placed her lips on his and the two started to make out, Decker continued to move his hands around her back until they ended up on her buttocks, he slowly pulled up the fabric of her short dress until he could reach in between her legs, and smiled as he felt nothing but her soft folds, "no panties?" he said breaking the kiss, Lilith smirked back at him, "I just wanted to feel your touch down there" she replied, Decker then started to rub the area with his fingers in small concentric circles, feeling the soft flesh melt under his touch, Lilith let out a few grunts and whines as she felt the pleasure going to her head, in the meantime, she moved a hand down towards his crotch and could feel an ominous bulge in the area, Decker in response rubbed a bit harder, with Lilith letting out a quiet moan from the euphoric feeling coming from her womanhood, she started to tug at his trousers and the button which held the two halves at the top together came loose, with the flyer slowly coming down as she added more force, Decker stopped rubbing just as his fingers were starting to get wet and let Lilith slide off to the side, just so it made it easier for her to get to his member, she could now see the black boxers which were the final barrier between her and her goal, which was poking an ominous tent in them, but then she noticed something large in the side of his trousers, she grabbed it and pulled out his PDW machine pistol he had hidden away on his belt, she looked at him and giggled a bit, "no toys in bed mister" she told off, chucking the instrument off the bed and onto the floor, Decker pushed his trousers down and Lilith rubbed the bulge in the felt a bit, just to tease him a bit, then she finally grabbed the hem of the boxers, and pulled them down, and with that, she now had her eyes on his hard eight-inch penis now free from its confines, she had a rather shocked look on her face, "Decker" she asked, "yeah?" he replied with a confident smile on his face, "out of all the dicks I've seen in my life, yours has to be the longest one" she praised, as she wrapped her fingers around the engorged shaft and slowly pumped her hand up and down the length, it was a pleasant experience for Lilith, feeling the soft skin of the body, and the pulse through the veins which correlated to Decker's heartbeat, she could also see the large sack which hung below his shaft, containing his two large reproductive gonads, Lilith knew his testicles were just as cherishable to him as her ovaries were to her, but unlike the latter, the former was all show, put in a sack which she could easily feel, she cherished this by then moving her hand down to the sack and gently playing with the two testes, with Decker grunting to the pleasurable feeling of her playing with his balls, "what do you want us to do Lily?" he gently asked her, she looked back up at him, "since its valentine's day…" she began, Decker looked with more and more curiosity as she let out a long pause, "...I think we should make love to each other" she finished.

With that she pulled herself back onto his body, with her hips being above his, she felt his member rubbing against her folds as she rubbed herself a bit, she pulled a hand down and grabbed his penis to keep it pointed up as she raised herself over it, she then lined it up with her entrance and moved herself down a bit, to where his tip contacted with her wet folds, finally she let herself down on his member, with both letting out a mixture of gasps and moans as Decker felt his cock being swallowed up by Lilith's uterus, of course Lilith wasn't a virgin, she had sex quite a few times over her life, but those sessions paled in comparison to what she was feeling with Decker, his length filling up the entirety of her insides, almost hitting the entrance of her womb, with the initial shock out of the way, she started to move her hips forward and backward over his body, upon moving forward, she felt his length slowly exit her, leaving a void in her system, but then, upon moving backwards, his cock re-entered, feeling his tip rubbing against her sensitive walls, she continued and repeated this process of back and forth motion, pushing her hips back and forth across Decker's waistline, five minutes of this and she was moaning and humming in pleasure and his face was relaxed, both bodies in a state of inner euphoria, "Decker", Lilith questioned again, he looked at her with approving eyes, "have you ever had sex before?" she asked curiously, "I, ugh, I fucked a cheerleader back when I was in high school" Decker answered, being interrupted by a sudden burst of pleasure, "really, ahh, how was she?" Lilith continued, "She was one horny bitch I'll tell you that, she just, ugh, used me as a friend with benefits, we both did it once in a locker room after a gym class, she didn't last as long as you though" he described, he was now at this point slightly bucking his hips against her movements, forcing his cock deeper into her walls as her pace had picked up, "ahh, really?" Lilith perplexed, "yeah really, how many guys have you fucked?" Decker then started to quiz her, all the while still continuing with their sex session, "I got, ahh, drilled by two guys in high school, one in college, one at a place I worked before Atlas, and then one while at Atlas who would, ahh, become my now dead husband" Lilith told, "but, ugh fuck, they weren't as good as you, their dick's didn't fill me up as much as yours" she then finished, Decker then smiled at this compliment and in response, sharply thrusted himself against her, with her yelping at the sudden shot of his tip hitting the end of her uterus, "what was that for?" she exclaimed, "that's for being one sexy talking gal" he smirked, "yeah, ahh, but you know, it is fun and so domineering to be on top, but it's, ahh, really tiring" she gasped, Decker could tell as her movements were slowly getting weaker, Decker grabbed her waist and brought her to a halt, her heavy breathing now becoming more apparent, "well then it's time we changed, my muscles need a stretch as well you know" Decker suggested.

They were now both standing up looking at each other, Decker had fully rid himself of his boxers and trousers, now with just the bottom of his shirt draping the base of his penis, which was still sticking out from his body fully erect, the body shining from the fluids from Lilith's sex, she was also stood there, with a heavy breath and some sweat glistening on her skin, "you should take that dress off Lily" Decker then advised, "yeah, I do feel rather warm in this" she replied, she reached around her back and pulled down the small zipper with a quiet sound, once it hit the bottom, the two sides of her dress parted and she peeled it off her body, once it was off and to the side she was completely naked, Decker was mesmerised by her curves, her cleanly trimmed groin and her c-cup breasts with nipples on full show, which his cock twitching even more "shit Lily, I've just found out I've been fucking an angel", he marvelled, Lilith just giggled, "you like my body?" She asked, with him smirking in response, she then grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her boobs, with him squeezing to the touch and slightly rubbing her nipple, "you also love my tits?" She continued to tease, "yeah, but there's something I like even more" Decker responded, then moving his hand into her cleavage, resting on her breastbone, he could feel what he loved the most in his new girlfriend, "what's that Decker?" She wondered, "your heart Lily, it beats so softly yet so powerfully, like it's made of something so priceless, just like you" He beamed, Lilith was in shell shock, she had never had a guy say something so beautiful to her before, so carding and so romantic, "t-thanks Decker" she was literally trying to hold back tears of joy with that sentence as Decker then let himself off her, "you want to continue?" He coaxed, "yeah sure, what position are we doing?" She answered, "well just lay yourself on the edge of the bed, with your legs hanging off" he instructed, Lilith did just that when she laid herself on the fabric, "now lay on your side", he continued, with Lilith rotating herself onto her right side, her right hip and shoulder against the bed, Decker then moved himself closer and grabbed the ankle of her left foot, "and do the splits for me" He then asked, pulling her ankle up towards the ceiling, "wait, Decker I'm an IT technician not a fucking gymnast" she objected, "don't worry, I'll help your body do it, it'll be worth it" Decker reassured, with enough stretching, Decker had her in the position, he moved himself up to where her right leg was in between his legs and her left leg was resting up against his right shoulder, but the payoff?, her womanhood was stretched out for him, inviting his cock in, "that's just such a good sight" he mesmerised, Lilith was still taking in the awkward position, "oh yeah remember that cheerleader I told you about?" Decker then remembered, "yeah?" Lilith replied, "she taught me this position, and you'll see why it's so good" he continued, he then moved his hips forward, and upon lining it up, pushed his penis back into the depth of her folds, with her moaning to the feeling, "yeah, now I have full movement Lily, I can fuck you as hard or as soft as you want" he explained, Lilith thought about that, "since you say that Decker…" she began, with Decker listening closely, "...go soft at first, but by the end, I wanna be screaming your name" she smirked, Decker smiled at that comment, he was loving that permission she had just given him as he started to move his hips back and forth slowly, and in this time, he decided to cherish the calmer atmosphere, the soft sound of wet flesh and the gentle coos and moans coming from Lilith's mouth, this was a nicer, more blissful calm which he could relax to as he made love to his partner, and enjoyed the small flow of pleasure from it.

But the atmosphere had all but massively flipped ten minutes later, Decker was now thrusting violently into and out of Lilith, her entire body shaking, with ripples going along her buttocks and breasts with each slam of his crotch into hers, she was practically screaming in pleasure with every thrust, muttering curses under her breaths as she felt like she was being split in half, her body was like a mirror, soaked in sweat from the heated sexual atmosphere, Decker was also feeling the heat, his body also had a film of sweat as he had taken his shirt off, with him now being fully naked as well, he was gripping tightly on Lilith's left leg as he continued to fuck her senseless, with her looking down the length of her body at all the action, "aww fuck! yeah! ahh! fuck me Decker! fuck me like I'm your bitch!" She shouted with a dirty attitude, a far cry from the calm atmosphere before, "what's that? I ain't treating you badly enough?" He replied with authority in his voice, "no you aren't! I want that cock rammed so deep into my cunt and my tubes it will be rubbing against my ovaries!" She demanded, "oh you want that?!" Decker dared, and with that, he changed from his fast thrust cycle to one of literally smashing his hips into hers with all the force he could muster, Lilith's body hurt, the pain of her leg being stretched in an awkward way, the pain of her uterus being 'destroyed' by Decker's large member was all so present, but the pleasure, it was phenomenal, no number of days of joy, no number of zombie headshots and no number of fingering sessions could match the utopia levels of bliss she was feeling, it was beyond amazing, and Decker made it all possible, her fellow survivor, her new love, her valentine, and all of this was now coming together into one last moment, "yeah!, yeah!, don't stop now!, don't stop!, don't stop!, DON'T STOP!" She cried out, Decker of course just kept going, but then noticed he was getting more resistance from her, and Lilith's screeches were getting even higher pitched, "oh my god! fuck! yes! YES! SHIT I'M CUMMING! DECKER!" She screamed at the top of her voice, "Lily" he said calmly to himself as he delivered the final thrust, and with that her orgasm finally hit, shaking her body with waves of pleasure and fluid gushed out of her sex, coating Decker's massively throbbing cock in all of it, her back arched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and soundless screams came from her wide open mouth, Decker gave her a few last powerful thrusts as she rode her orgasm out, finally leaving his cock deep in her as she finally relaxed, panting heavily from the sudden drain of oxygen in her system, after a few seconds, Decker finally pulled himself out of her entrance, his cock shiny with her fluids, he let her leg back down and stood there, watching her sweat covered, naked body recover from that orgasmic experience, after a few more seconds, Lilith had recovered and had now sat herself up straight on the edge of the bed, "how was that?" Decker asked her, she looked back at him, "the best orgasm I've had in my life" she bubbled, Decker smiled back, "whatever makes you feel great Lily" He cooed back.

He moved back to her, still standing over her sitting frame, she looked down and saw his still rock hard member, still protruding from his groin, pointing right at her chest, Decker then reached down and grabbed her hand, they both sat and stood there for a moment, looking at each other, then Decker moved her hand onto his member, wrapping her fingers around it in the process, he began to move her hand back and forth on his length, getting her hand into a rhythm and then letting go, she continued on, happy to give him a hand job after what he had done to her, he stood there and watched as she continued to pleasure him with her hand, "faster" he grunted, and Lilith obliged, moving her up and down the length even faster, the remains of her cum on the surface of his skin giving good lubricant, "even faster" he said again, and Lilith responded again, now moving her hand up and down even faster up to a normal masturbating speed, the wet sounds of the foreskin squelching against his crown from the precum now leaking out of his tip filling the room with a sexual aurora again, "you like this now Decker" Lilith asked him, "yeah" Decker grunted in response, it was a nice way to finish after fucking the brains out of your love, and Lilith seemed to just like having his cock in her hand, it felt like something special, she had started to noticed that his hips were slightly bucking against her, like that his body was fucking something that didn't exist, nevertheless she continued to give his penis her touch until he then put his hand on her shoulder, he leaned slightly and his breath had now picked up a bit, he must be close now, Lilith responded by going as fast as she could on his length, her hand moving up and down at a lightning pace, this was what did it for Decker, the pleasure of her hand job was too much, "yeah Lily, fuck, I'm about to blow" he warned, but Lilith smirked, "then do it, blow your load on me sweetie" she cooed, she saw his balls contract and then a grunt from his lips, and finally his semen shoot out of his tip, the bursts hitting her on and coating her tits in the sticky, white reproductive fluid, Lilith gasped as she felt the warmth of his cum slap her in the chest repeatedly, with her feeling the contractions from his cock as it did its job of ejecting Decker priceless seed, intended for her womb, but ending up on and dripping down her breasts, she looked down and giggled as she saw the large load he had just emptied on her bare skin, with Decker pulling himself away and taking in some deep breaths as he recovered from his ejaculation, "wow Decker that's a lot of cum your balls had trapped in them" she cooed while wiping one of the white rivulets off her chest onto a finger, which she then sucked on with her lips, liking the unusual slightly sweet taste, she looked back at him standing there, his penis slowly going flaccid again as its job was done, with himself fully recovered from the orgasm, "how was that?" she gently said to him, "that, was the best thing anyone has done to me" he exclaimed, Lilith smiled as she looked back at her seed covered chest, "I'm happy you liked it as well, how about you get snuggled up as I clean myself off" she suggested, "sure" Decker replied as Lilith got up and walked into the bathroom again, he pulled some of the sheets aside and laid himself on the mattress.

Lilith came out again, her naked body all clean again as she walked back over to the bed, as she was walking she hit the light switch for the room, turning it darker than it was before, Decker was waiting patiently with his body covered in the silk, Lilith also pulled the sheets aside and laid herself on the mattress, facing away from Decker as she the covered herself back over, she then was about to turn but Decker then wrapped an arm across her chest under the sheets and pulled her in tightly, with her gasping slightly as he spooned her, she let out a small giggle, "still can't get enough of me can't you?" she chimed, Decker just hummed as she felt his hand slowly massage one of her breasts under the covers in laziness, "oh, I've got one more thing for you" Decker then remembered, pulling his hand away and reaching for something by the bedside, Lilith just stayed lying in her position until something red came into her view from above, the rose which was at the table, she pulled a hand out and slowly grabbed it from Decker, "that's my last gift to you Lily" he mentioned, Lilith just looked at the precious plant in her hand and a wave of joy and love came over her, "your, so sweet Decker, thanks, for this and giving me such a ride tonight" she chirped, turning her head upwards, Decker pulled himself over her and French kissed her, the kiss being slow and very passionate, they broke apart and Lilith laid her head back on her pillow, with Decker putting his arm across her chest again and keeping her back tight against his chest, "I knew you would like it" he said as he laid his head against hers, smelling the scent of her hair and the perfume which went with it, "this is the best valentine's day we both had, agreed?" she then questioned, "yeah, but now it's time we went to sleep and end this night" he replied, Lilith approved and the two slowly started to relax as sleep started to take hold, "Decker" Lilith then asked drowsily, "yeah?" he replied, "I love you" she cooed in a gentle voice, "I love you too" Decker replied also with a tired voice, and with that, the two finally fell asleep, the red rose still in Lilith's hand, its red colour still prevalent in the darkness of the room.


End file.
